Sable Destiny
by Michiru Lee
Summary: A strange girl grows up in an orphanage and finds out she is a witch. With only a necklace to tie her to her past, she goes off to Hogwarts and makes friends with Harry Potter. What happens when she finds out her family isn't what she imagined them to be?
1. Prologue

Sable Destiny

By: Michiru Lee

Prologue

**Bold- thoughts**

_Italics- spells_

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter. Thank you.**

It was the screaming that woke up the young, one and a half year old, long raven-hair girl from her slumber. With her golden eyes see scans the room to see the light in the hallway. **'Daddy is angry again,' **the girl thought to herself. Slowly she lowered herself from her bed leaving a stuff snake behind and made her way to one of the hidden passages that led to her father's chambers. The girl only had just learnt of the passage from her new habit of exploring around the house. Soon she had reached the door that peaked into his chambers, but she had never seen her father. But she knew his voice very well.

"So Wormtail why would a pathetic thing like you come here tonight?" her father asked in a low menacing tone.

A small quivering man could be seen from where the girl was hiding, his teeth were big in the front, and he seems to twitch at all the noises around him. She could see how his eyes dart about the room trying not to face the person he was looking at.

"W… Wh… Why I ca…came to give you the Po… Pot… Potters, my lo… lord," he stuttered as he bowed down.

"_Crucio!"_

Wormtail sheiks in pain as the spell hit him and started to twist on the floor. The girl had heard her father use this spell a lot as well as the one that would kill the people who came into the room. She watched as Wormtail stopped moving and spoke again.

"B… But ma… master! The Po… Pot… Potters had ma… made me th… th… their secret kee… keeper. They tho… thought th… that th… this move would tr… trick you into go… going after the wr… wrong wi… wizard. I can sh… show you whe… where they li… live with the b… boy," he stuttered some more.

A brief silence meet this news and the girl decided to turn and leave. It was then she heard her father laughing with a glee he hasn't had for along while. She smiled at his laughter and wondered when her mama would finally let her see the man to the voice she started hearing since she started walking.

James Potter was lifting his only child in the air with a smile on his face. The young one year old boy looked just like him at that age with his unruly black hair, but the emerald green eyes shone just like his mother's. The boy laughed as his father threw him up into the air in such a gleeful matter that the noise attached his mother from the other room.

"James! Stop throwing that child around and get over here!" Lily Potter exclaimed to her childish husband. "It is time for Harry's bedtime already." She gave a laugh herself at the sight of the laughing Harry in the air. James caught Harry in his arms for the last time and handed the crying boy to his mother. The fireplace in the living room lit into a roaring fire of jet green flames and a figure appeared there that had ruffled black hair.

"Ello Prongs!" the man greeted with a huge smile. James smiled back and gave the man a bear hug.

"Padfoot! It is good to see you tonight!" James greeted to his old friend.

"Ello Sirius," Lily greeted as she tried to calm Harry down in her arms. "Does work bring you here tonight?"

"Unfortunately Lily. You Know Who has been spotted around Hogsmeade and the Minister wants his top aurors to check it out," Sirius replied.

"And what does Dumbledore say?" James asked.

"Not to get Fudge mad and to do what he says. He didn't believe when Dumbledore told him that You Know Who is still in his hideout," Sirius said.

James gave a sigh at this and walked over to Lily and kissed Harry on the forehead. He then kissed Lily on the cheek. He felt a strange longing in his heart as he parted from the kiss. It was like he would never see his wife again. Lily smiled at James and cradled their son in her arms. He was wide awake and holding his hand out to his father. Sirius went over to the fireplace and made the fire appear again and grabbed some powder from a pot.

"The Hog's Head!" he shouted in the flames as he disappeared in a rush.

James gave one last look at his wife and son together and enter the flames himself. He threw the powder into the flames and yelled, "The Hog's Head!" in a clear voice and disappeared with a whirl of his cloak.

When he came out of the fire he saw Sirius and Remus standing with the owner of Hog's Head which happen to be Albus's brother Aberforth. The Hog's Head was a shabby place, but most of the Order used it as a gathering point for anything that had to do with Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. Moody also came out of the fire and greeted the three marauders.

"Fudge must have something stuck up his ass tonight if he didn't listen to Albus," Sirius said as the four exited the Hog's Head. There they meet up with Kingsley, Dawlish, Proudfoot, Savage, Reed, and Tonks who were scouting out the area.

"Any news Kingsley?" James asked his co-worker.

"Nothing yet, Fudge was sure that his information was correct. Got it as a tip off from someone," Kingsley said.

"Tip off? I don't like the sound of that at all. Wands out boys, we are going to get into a fight," James said as he took out his wand.

It was just then twenty five death eaters appeared around the group with their wands raised. They all wore their black robes with the skull masks. James backed up a bit into Remus and readied himself for a battle as well did the rest of the aurors. At first there was an odd silence among the enemies, then hexes flew though the air towards the other side. The aurors started casting their stun spells while the death eaters started using the crucio spell. James had a bad feeling that the Death Eaters were stalling for something.

"Sirius! Go check on my family. I have a bad feeling something is amiss. I'm worried," he said to his best friend. Sirius gave a glance at James and saw the worried look in his eyes. With a nod he sent off a couple more stunners and made his way back to the Hog's Head to get to Godric's Hollow. James wanted to see him go, but another spell flew over head and hit Moody in the eye. The old auror fell over as blood hit the road. James clenched his teeth and sent a stun spell at the death eater who did it.

"Michi! Michi wake up girl!" a voice called as the girl was shook awake by a female figure. She opened her eyes to see her mother staring up at her. The soft brown eyes were filled with fear and her black hair was distraught about something. "Come on dear we have to leave now! Before those nasty people come," the woman called again.

"Mama…" was all Michi could say when the woman picked her up and carried her towards the door. The man that Michi recalled being Wormtail was shaking and fidgeting about.

"Hurry Bella! The aurors will be here any second!" Wormtail cried.

"Shut up Wormtail! You are lucky to be alive after what happen tonight! You led him to his doom!" Bella cried out as she held Michi closer. "This child has no father now because of you!"

There were cracking sounds throughout the house and Bella knew she was in trouble. The Apparation Ward was now broken and there would be no place to go. She would have to fight the aurors off to keep her child safe. Bella gave one look at Wormtail and handed Michi over to him. Michi didn't understand what was going on, but she started to cry. Bella then took a chain out from her pocket and placed it around the girl.

"Keep this close to you Michi. Protect it with your life for it belongs to your father," Bella said in a hush tone as she kissed her daughter. "Wormtail, take the child away and hide her where they can't get to her. Don't let them get their hands on our master's only child!" Bella ordered as she pointed her wand at the door.

Wormtail nodded and made his way to the window. With a flick of his wand a broom zoomed in front of him and he lifted off into the sky hurrying as fast as he could with the girl holding on tight to him. Shouts could be heard from below as he made his way away from the house. He could see flashes of light from a variety of spells, but then there was nothing. Bella had lost to the aurors and soon they would be upon him. He cast another spell and soon the shouts died off as he got further away, but where would he take the child?

Suddenly he remembered about what his master said about growing up in a muggle orphanage. It would be the perfect place to hide the child and then for him to go into hiding himself. No wizard that knew his master's secret would think to look at one of his most hated places to find the girl. With a smile at the plan, Wormtail flew off into the night looking for a place to land.

James stood shocked at the scene before him in his own home, well what remained of it anyway. Remus was next to him holding a sleeping Harry in his arms as James walked over to the bodies of Sirius and Lily on the floor. Lily looked so at peace with her eyes closed as if she was only sleeping.

"Ohh… Padfoot… Lily… How could this happen!" James cried out. He reached down and picked up Lily in his arms. "I should have stayed home instead of fighting the death eaters! I should have been protecting you instead of Sirius!"

Tears fell from his eyes as he cuddled his wife's body in his arms. He knew something bad was going to happen, but he didn't think of this. Voldemort himself had killed the two people he cared about the most. Peter had betrayed him and his family to Voldemort and he wasn't to be found either. Moody had lost his eye in the fight, but he would be okay, James had some injuries himself, but he didn't care about his wounds. All he could see was Lily and Sirius laying upon the ground.

"James, I know you are upset, but Harry needs you now more than ever," the voice of Albus Dumbledore said. "You are all he has left."

James looked up at Dumbledore and nodded slowly. He was right. Harry was his only family now. He would never grow up with his mother or godfather. He placed Lily back on the ground and took Harry from Remus without a word between the two friends. He looked down at his son to see the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"What happen to Voldemort? What happen to the bastard that did this to Lily, Sirius, and Harry?" he demanded at Dumbledore. Albus only looked down as if he was deep in thought and then looked at James in the eye.

"Voldemort is no more once his curse touch Harry, but I do not believe he is dead. Lily died to protect Harry and you should be grateful that Voldemort can do no more harm to you. At least for now," Dumbledore replied.

"Albus? Is there anything we could do about the scar on Harry's forehead?" Remus asked.

"No there isn't anything we can do, and even if there was I wouldn't do it Remus. Scars can sometimes help or they can be a curse depending on the person who has them." With that Dumbledore left the two men standing there in silence. James looked up at Remus with a look of rage.

"I swear that I will kill Voldemort for what he did to my family! I will kill him!" James shouted into the air of the cold fall night of October 31st.

To Be Continued…


	2. Growing Up

**Sable Destiny**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Chapter 1**

**Growing Up**

**Bold- thoughts**

_Italics- spells_

**Disclaimer: **

**Michiru: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Sirius: Yeah that's why you keep your Fred doll close to your bed.**

**Michiru: Sirius! You're supposed to be dead. Now act it!**

**Sirius: Only when I really do die pup. Heh.**

**Michiru: -smacks-**

Nine and a half years went by since that fateful night when the young girl was found crying on the doorsteps of the Noble Cause Orphanage. It was now July and the housekeeper, Millie, was always wary of the little girl when they meet each other in the hallway or had to do chores together. And kids of the Noble Cause only do chores when they are bad, but to Millie, the girl never did anything to deserve the punishment.

Michi was now eleven years old and stood at the size of 5'9. Her golden eyes would stare at things like she was wishing them to do something, but that wasn't the oddest thing about the child. On her neck was a black pendant with two silver snakes intertwined with each other. Ms. Whisky, the owner of the orphanage, once tried to pry the necklace off the child so she could sell it to a pawn shop for her drinking habit, but the chain would not break, nor would the necklace come off. Michi was also sent into a screaming panic that wouldn't stop till Ms. Whisky knocked her out cold on the floor.

Millie realized that it wasn't the first time she had abused the girl either. There were many times for the past nine years where Millie had to tend to Michi for one bruise or another. Though she would get all these bruises, the next day they would be all gone. Millie had always though of Michi as a fast healer, but the bruises she would get should have lasted for days.

But today Ms. Whisky had gone too far with the child. Michi was now tied to the bed on her stomach and was being whipped by the drunken woman. The other girls of the orphanage shared the woman's hatred for Michi and were cheering Ms. Whisky on with the beating.

"Please stop Ms. Whisky! The girl has done nothing wrong!" Millie cried out as she tried to take the whip away from the old woman. Ms. Whisky only pushed the poor housekeeper away and carried on with the beating.

"I'll beat it out of her this time!" Ms. Whisky screamed, "She'll learn not to look at me that way again! Michi will do as she is told and learn her manners!"

Millie lay on the floor crying her eyes out for Michi. The girl was just lying on the bed crying, yet she made no sound as the whip hit her back. Suddenly the room was quiet as a sound could be heard from the hallway. A man appeared at the door of the room to see the sight. He was wearing a purple suit which was mostly covered by his long silver beard, but the look of his ice blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles was a look no one wanted to fight with.

"It seems I have arrived here just in time," he said.. Quickly he took the whip away from the shocked woman and then went to untie Michi from the bed. He then grabbed something from his suit and muttered a few words under his breath that made everyone's but Michi's eyes go unfocused. He grabbed the girl's hand as led her out of the orphanage.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

Michi looked up at the man and saw the kindness in his eyes. She felt she could trust him, though that was a rare thing for her. "I am fine," she said. "But what did you do to them?"

"I only made them forget about what happen. They think that you just ran away so there isn't any worry," he said.

"So you're special like I am," Michi said. "So who are you?"

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardly," Dumbledore replied.

"So you are a wizard," Michi said with a slight awe. She knew she was special in some way because of the fact she healed faster than a normal person would. But she didn't think there was someone else out there like her. Her a witch! She could believe what she was hearing, Dumbledore only chuckled at the girl. Then she wondered about something, where would she go now that the orphanage thinks she ran away?

"You will come to Hogwarts of course for your education. But I think I have better news for you. You never heard about who were parents were did you?" Dumbledore said.

"No, I was left on the doorstep of this place when I was only 1 and half years old I'm told. I don't remember much then, all I have is this pendant to tie me to before I appeared at that cursed place," Michi said as she showed the pendant to Dumbledore. He didn't show any reaction to the pendant, but he nodded slowly as if to confirm something.

"Yes and that pendant is important to you," he finally said after the silence. "Of course I do not know who your father was, but I do know who your mother was I regret to say. Her name was Bellatrix Black Lestrange though it was said she no longer went by her married name when she was arrested."

Michi looked up at Dumbledore with wide eyes. An image of a woman with brown eyes and black hair appeared in her head from a lost memory. She couldn't see nothing else for it was blurry, but she could remember a noise of someone shouting. "Why was she arrested?" Michi decided to ask.

"She was a servant of a wizard who caused much pain and chaos during the years until eleven years ago. His name was Voldemort," Dumbledore said.

"Voldemort… What happen to him?" Michi asked. Dumbledore only smiled at Michi and they stopped in front of a house.

"He was destroyed some say, but who knows." He looked up at the house and smiled. "Ah here we are. Godric's Hollow. I asked a friend of mine to look after you till you start the school year. You should be lucky for he has a son that is the same age as you." With that he knocked on the door of the house and waited for someone to answer.

Eleven years can past quick or slow sometimes in the Potter household. James had raised Harry on his own with all the love he had towards the child. The stories that Harry had grew up on was mostly the adventures Sirius and him had back during his time at Hogwarts. Remus had visited over the past years, but the Longbottoms had gone into hiding for awhile until a few years ago because Voldemort's supporters were after them. The Bones family was killed soon after Voldemort's defeat as well as a few others of the Order. And all of the Bell family was killed along with their daughter Katie.

Then one day Dumbledore had come to his house to request James of something. Bella's own daughter was left in an muggle orphanage and there was no one the child could stay there. Dumbledore had asked James to let the girl stay with him and Harry until she started school. Of course it was hard to turn down Dumbledore, but Bella's child? Bella herself was in Azkaban, but to have the child of one of the biggest supporters of Voldemort was something to question about. And why him of all people? **'Dumbledore had gone out of his mind,'** James thought. But now he had to tell Harry of the news.

"Dad is there anything wrong?" the now eleven year old Harry asked his father. Today was his birthday, but he noticed that his father was distracted as he gave him a new broom; the Nimbus 2000 to be exact.

James had looked at his son and decided that it would be better off to tell him. Making the girl a surprise will just make things hard between the two.

"Well it seems we will be having a guest in our house till school starts Harry. She is your age as well," James said to his son.

Harry looked at his father in surprised. Even Remus never had stayed over for the night, so to have this unknown girl sleep in the house was odd for him. "Why is she staying here?" he asked in a wary tone.

"Because Dumbledore asked me to look after her, and I can't really refuse the man who has done so much for me. She is Bella's daughter as well," James replied.

"Sirus's cousin Bella? The one in Azkaban?" Harry asked in surprise. "Why would you even agree to it? She was in league with Voldemort!"

"DO not say that name in this house!" James snapped. His son never had any fear in saying the name and it sometimes scared him.

"I'm sorry Dad. I mean You Know Who," Harry apologized.

James let out a sigh and looked up at his son. "Dumbledore said that she didn't really know her mother, but she was raise in a bad manner. I think Dumbledore hoped that we will give her a good influence to be a better person," James said. "He is bringing her over here today."

Harry looked up at his father again and nodded. He left the room to head towards his bedroom to think things over. James only sighed again and looked at the pictures on the mantle of the living room from where he sat in the kitchen. Pictures of him and Lily at their wedding occupied most of the space, but there was one that stood out to him. It was of him and Sirius playing a trick on Remus by making themselves looking like werewolves and scaring him. James remembered that it was Peter who took the picture to catch them in the act so they could remember it. Now the Sirius in the picture was smiling his doggish smile as he cast the spell on himself and jumped on James in the frame. It was just before they had found out what their friend Lupine was. James could remember how Sirius made more jokes about it and came up with the idea of them becoming Animagi. Oh how much James missed Sirius and Lily.

A knock came at the door and he knew it was Dumbledore and the girl. Michi, he recalled the name Dumbledore told him. He also told him that she should be known as Michi Black when she goes off to Hogwarts. Maybe at least showing that she was Sirius second cousin that there can be good in the girl. Though her mother's background will get to her, unless she was sorted into Slytherin. Then her classmates will welcome the daughter of Bella with open arms.

James opened the door to see the girl before him. He could see Bella in her hair and nose, but there was another familiar look that he knew as well, but he couldn't place his wand on it.

"Welcome Albus! This must be Michi," James greeted.

Michi and Dumbledore stepped inside the house and let the door close behind them. Michi looked about the place as if she was looking for something, but James noticed the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Well I must be going now James. I hope you can settle here Michi. This is a safe place to be," he said before disappearing from the room. Michi looked at where Dumbledore once stood with her mouth wide open. James knew that it must have been the first time she had seen someone apparate.

"Well, let me show you to your room Michi. Did you bring anything?" he asked.

Michi looked up at him with her golden eyes narrowing, but then they soften a bit. "No Mr. Potter. At the orphanage I only had these clothes to wear," she said.

James's eyes looked at her in kindness and placed his hand on her back gently and led her deeper into the house. "Well we can always pick some proper clothes for you in London when we go to Diagon Ally. Dumbledore left your letter here with me so we know what to get you." And with that he led Michi up to the spare room and prepared himself for a long month.

To Be Continued…


	3. Making a New Friend

**Sable Destiny**

**By: Michiru Lee**

**Chapter 2**

**Making a New Friend**

**Bold- thoughts**

_Italics- spells_

Underline- Parsaltongue

**Disclaimer: **

**Harry: Michiru doesn't own me in any way.**

**Fred: Yeah, she doesn't even own the doll of me she made herself.**

**Michiru: What doll?**

**George: The one behind your back. **_**Accio Fred Doll!**_

**-doll flies out of Michiru's hands-**

**Michiru: Evil George…**

Harry stared at Michi from his seat in the living room. He had come down from his room to find her looking at the pictures on the mantle of his parents on their wedding day. He couldn't believe that this girl was the daughter of Voldemort's biggest supporter. His father took glances at her as well as he cooked breakfast in the kitchen for them. He was never much of a cook before Lily's death, but he made due for the years. Michi didn't talk much, but tended to stare at stuff as if she was in deep thought.

"Well we should be going to Diagon Ally in a week to pick up both of your school stuff. It seems Dumbledore somehow got the key to the Black Family vault so you can get some gold out Michi," James sad as he set the plates of eggs and bacon on the table.

"Vault? Gold? I know Dumbledore said I was part of the Black family, but I don't think I would be the one to the key too." Michi asked as she looked up at James. Her eyes were wide with surprise at the thought of someone she never knew would do so much to help her in the last few days. Actually for Michi it was the first time anyone had helped her. Harry could only laugh at the fact she had never heard on Gringotts, but then he remembered that she had lived in the muggle would for the last ten years or so. He couldn't imagine himself living there, hidden from the wizarding world where he knew nothing of what he was.

James gave a look at Michi that was filled with sadness. He knew that the key had once belonged to Sirius since he was the eldest heir, the Black Family fortune should have gone to Narcissa, but James figured that Dumbledore found a way to convince her that Michi should get it instead somehow. Then he figured that if Bella wasn't arrested for doing what she did, Michi would have inherited the vault anyway. James looked at Michi again and couldn't rid himself of the feeling that there was another familiarity in her face. IT was a feeling of dread and he didn't like it.

"Gringotts is a wizard bank and that is where every wizard family puts there money for safe keeping. As the saying goes, "There is no safer place than Gringotts," Harry said.

"Except Hogwarts," James added in a cheerful tone as he stuffed some bacon in his mouth. Harry looked at his father and broke out in a laugh at how bacon grease got all over his father's robes. Michi also noticed this and let out a cheerful laugh as well. It was the first time she could really laugh without feeling any fear. Michi, for the first time in her life, felt comfortable at where she was.

Harry quickly finished his plate and pushes his chair back from the table. His friend Ron Weasley was coming over today to play some Quidditch. He also wanted to show Ron his new broom that he got yesterday. A Nimbus 2000! He couldn't believe he was holding it!

Michi gave a look at Harry as he left the room in excitement. She didn't know what to think about it since everything was all new to her, yet some things were familiar. She watched as James clean the dishes with a flick of his wand when she heard a noise behind her. She turned to look to see the fireplace blazing in green flames and two figures were on the ground.

"Moony! Ron! How nice it is to see both of you," James said as he helped Ron off the ground.

"Hello Mr. Potter! Harry told me I should come over today," said an orange red hair, freckled face, and blue eye boy. Michi saw that he would be also around her age like Harry. Ron looked around and noticed her at last. "Who are you?" he asked.

Michi remembered that Dumbledore said to go by the name Black as if to help protect her from her mother's past. She with a smile she told Ron her name. "I'm Michi Black!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," Ron replied as he shook her hand. "Do you know where Harry is?"

"He went out back it looks like," Michi answered. "Should we go after him?"

"That would be great!" Ron said as the two left to see what Harry was up to.

With the children gone, James looked at Lupin with a wearily smile. There was just so much to talk about that happen in the past few days. Lupin had kept his gaze on the girl until she had disappeared from view with Ron.

"I just came from the Weasleys since Arthur wanted to talk to me about muggle cars," Remus said with a grin. But that grin had soon disappeared when he opened his mouth to speak again. "Black? How is she related to Sirius?"

"Bellatrix is her mother, but I know for a fact the aurors finished off Rodolphus before the child could even be conceived by him. I'm only letting the girl stay because Dumbledore asked me to," James said.

"Dumbledore? Well he must have a good reason then. What is she like?" Lupin asked his old friend.

"Quiet, but she seems nice. She has a nice laugh that reminds me of Sirius too," James replied. His gaze went to the picture on the mantle again; Lupin noticed this and followed his gaze.

"I remember that photo. Those were the good old days, but you scared me out of my mind that time. Then again if you had done it during the full moon I might have thought I wasn't alone at the school," he chuckled.

"Yeah I remember well. We only decided to scare you because you were always mumbling about werewolves in your sleep. It was Sirius's idea in the place to trick you," James laughed.

Lupin gave another smile and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. James sat beside him but said nothing. Moony had always made James feel good during his visits since he was the last of the friends he once had. And no one had even found Peter after that night when they had raided Voldemort's hideout when the spells had lifted with his defeat. They had caught many death eaters that night, but no Wormtail at all.

"Is she really Bella's daughter?" Lupin said chaging the subject for James.

"Yeah there is no doubt by her hair and face, but I can see someone else in her looks, but I can't put my finger on it," James said. He shook his head to drive away his thoughts. "I hope Harry and her can become friends. He seems so distant lately."

"About what?" Lupin asked in concern.

"I'm not sure, but I noticed him tossing in his bed at night. I think he is having bad nightmares about something and it worries me," James said.

"All kids get nightmares James. You are just being overprotective of him," Lupin said. And with that he gave his old friend a pat on the back and they continued to talk about the good old days in Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------

Harry was trying out his new broom when Ron and Michi came out of the house to see where he went too. Harry was glad that Ron was here, but he wasn't so sure about Michi. He still didn't trust the girl at all. Ron gave a wave so Harry turned his broom around and flew down to them.

"Harry! Is that a Nimbus 2000 I see? Oh boy! You have to let me ride it!" Ron said excitedly.

"Sure you can a try! The broomstick has a new…"

To Michi she couldn't hear the two boys chatting anymore. She looked around the yard to see the place enclosed by woods around them. At first it didn't look like there was enough room for flying, but she noticed that the yard was bigger than the woods made it seem.

Ron finally got onto the broom and few up into the air to try out Harry's present. He was laughing as he zoomed to and fro around the backyard. It was then Harry took notice of Michi more as she watched the broom in the sky.

"I think I've been on them once," she said. "But I don't remember much of it."

Harry gave her a stern look and flicked his eyes up to Ron flying in the air. "I grew up on one. Dad said I needed a good hobby," he said in a reply.

A sound of a hiss could be heard from the woods as a snake appeared before the two. It was a normal adder, but a bite in it could send a person into shock. Harry didn't give it much thought as did Michi, but they both noticed it near them.

The snake only made its way closer to the two as Ron was still flying though the air. Only when it came up next to Michi's leg did she finally open her mouth. "Go away!" she hissed at it.

Harry jerked his head at Michi when she spoke in Parsaltongue to the snake. He heard what she said since he understood it himself, but never did he meet another like him. He never even told his father he could talk to snakes.

"You can…" he started asking.

"Yeah, since I was little," she replied to his unfinished question. They both watched the snake make its way back to the forest. It was when it had disappeared that Ron had landed on the ground.

"Wicked broom mate!" he said to Harry. "I wish I could get something like this. Beats my old Cleansweeper, since butterflies could outrun that thing."

"Do you think I can have a try on it?" Michi asked in a polite voice. Harry gave a look at her and smiled.

"Sure why not? Just be careful since it will be your first time on a broom," he said. Ron gave the broomstick to Michi and she position herself they way she saw Ron mount the broom.

She felt a rush of excitement as she lifted off from the ground and the wind hit her in the face. At first her moments were jerky, but she soon found out that she could nudge the broom about to keep her balance in the air. When she felt relaxed she took both her hands off the broom and held them out to feel the wind some more. Michi heard her name being called from below and made her way back down to land on the ground.

"That was bloody good flying for a beginner," Ron said as he looked at Michi.

"Yeah that was some good flying Michi," Harry said as he held out his hand to her. "I think we can be official friends from now on."

Michi could only smile because she never had friends before. She made a silly grin that would have reminded James of Sirius and shook Harry's hand. "I guess you two will have to show me the ropes then when we go to school," she said.

"We are all in the same boat for that one, but first we still need our school stuff," Harry said.

"Mum got our school stuff last week. Percy got an owl for being made prefect. I got his old rat." Ron said. His face turned red at the fact he had gotten another used thing. Harry only could laugh about his face turning red.

"You should be lucky, I never had a pet in my life," Michi said.

Another call came from inside the house form James who was readying lunch for the group. With smiles of joy the three headed inside the house with Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch to Michi.

To Be Continued…


End file.
